Meet the Hummelsons
by Pontiac0215
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a 'friendly' relationship, until Blaine takes a turn Kurt NEVER thought he would take.


_It was a cold winter day, December 13, 2012. The hallways of McKinley High were buzzing with students rushing to their next class. But life at McKinley was different for one student, Kurt Hummel. _

_It's been about a year since Kurt met Blaine Anderson, since they ran down that hallway at Dalton. Holding hands and laughing, they made their way to Warbler's practice room, acting just like little tots. _

_That was the day that Kurt and Blaine 'kinda' became a thing, but they didn't know it yet. When Blaine transferred to McKinley High, he was tortured, mostly because he was gay. So was Kurt…...Blaine just needed to find that out._

Kurt and Blaine have been together for about 4 months now, and they have conquered McKinley high with the Glee club right by their side. They were going to win nationals that year, they just knew it! They may have to work their asses off for it, but they knew they could win. Mr. Schue had just walked into the Glee room, and Rachel was in the corner running her scales (basically showing off) and in actuality, people find her annoying. Rachel, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, and Finn have been in the Glee club since the beginning. All the Seniors were happy to be graduating, but Blaine wasn't a senior. So Blaine would have to wait a whole year of school to be with Kurt.

As Kurt and Blaine both knew, long distance relationships don't work out very well. They were gonna have to really build up their relationship in these next six and a half months before Kurt left for NYADA in New York. Kurt was overwhelmed at the fact that he was going to one of the most sought after music and arts schools in the country! Rachel got accepted in too, so at least Kurt wouldn't be completely alone!

Kurt totally missed Tina's performance because he had drifted away in his thoughts like an airhead. Blaine, who sat next to Kurt, had to tell Kurt everything Mr. Schue had said. Thank God Blaine has good memory!

SUNDAY-

The next day it was snowing and Kurt woke up EXTREMELY slowly. Stretching, rolling over and what-not; he was tired of winter 2 weeks ago, and it had just begun! He didn't like the cold or the snow. Blaine on the other hand, loves the winter, because he can wear scarves and drink coffee!

Blaine sat at the table by the window at the Lima Bean, watching the snow flurries hit the sidewalk in front of the window. He had ordered a Caramel Drizzle Macchiato, one of his favorite drinks, and he was glad he had coffee inside instead of being out in the bitter cold.

All of the sudden, Kitty waltzed in, and to top it all off, thought she was stylish.

_Oh dear lord…...of all the people that could've walked in….._

"Hi Blaine!" Kitty said in a calm tone. She swung her arm over the table purposely. "Whoops! sorry!" Kitty 'accidentally' spilled Blaine's drink all over his outfit.

"Hahaha! You should've moved faster! Not just sat there like a potato!" Kitty was having a blast picking on Blaine.

Little did Kitty know, Santana saw the whole thing, and was walking up behind her, with something in her hand. Blaine didn't say a word.

"Thirsty, bitch?" Santana asked as she dumped her coffee over the bitch-in-training's head. The hot contents of her drink spilled over Kitty's head and spilled to the floor, staining her Cheerio's uniform, and burning her eyes.

"Oooh….Coach Sue isn't gonna like that!" Said Santana.

"You..You...how dare you!" Kitty was pissed.

"Well, how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on my friends? Since when do you even talk to Blaine?!" Santana asked.

"Since I walked in here…..what's it to ya anyway?" Said Kitty.

"Just get the fuck away from us, comprendes?" said Santana.

Kitty started her walk out of the cafe, coffee dripping off her skirt, as everyone stared at her. Right as she opened the door, she turned around and said: "What the hell are you all looking at?! Nothing to see here! Go back to drinking your stupid coffee." Then she stormed out the door.

"Just be careful, OK, Hobbit? I won't always be here to save those fancy threads you wear". Santana said. Blaine just nodded and said a simple "Thanks." and Santana left. Blaine just went up to the counter and got another coffee.

The only reason Kitty picks on him is because she knows he's in love with Kurt.

_Unexpected allies in unexpected places…..someone must be on my side today._

Kurt was home with his dad, Burt, having dinner and talking about their day. Burt worked at a Car workshop, but somehow was able to turn his what you'd think to be 'uneventful' day, into this run-on sentence that could go on for 15 minutes at times, sometimes leaving Kurt very little time to talk about his day before they finished eating. So today Kurt decided to speak first….

"Dad? May I speak first today?" asked Kurt.

"Why of course…. I was gonna let you go first today anyway, not much happened at work today. So, how's Glee club been lately?" asked Burt.

From there on out, they talked about Kurt's day over a nice home-cooked meal, and went to sleep with full stomachs that evening. They had no complaints about dinner, although, when did they? They'd eat almost anything. (Well….not everything.)

(5 months later)

In these five months, Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss and even had sex once or twice. But besides that, Blaine had something very important on his mind, and before Kurt left McKinley, he HAD to tell him, he just didn't know how. Finally, he had an idea before school on Monday of the last week of school, so he got prepared and hoped it would go well.

There was only a week left of school. Kurt was in Language class. Ms. Moranto was the teacher of the class. Kurt usually sits in the back of the class, just minding his own business. Sometimes he'd sit next to Sam, but that meant Sam would have to sit in the back with Kurt. Otherwise, he just sat alone. All of a sudden, Kurt's phone buzzed. He usually didn't answer texts in class but he felt rebellious today.

Kurt pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw it was Blaine.

_Hey Kurt, meet me at your locker. I've got a surprise for you…._

_See you then - Blaine_

Kurt raised his hand until Ms. Moranto saw him.

"Yes, Kurt? How may I help you?" Asked Ms. Moranto. She didn't even take her eyes off the board. He wondered how she saw him.

"Excuse me, Ms. Moranto, may I be excused?" Kurt asked kindly

"Oh, of course Mr. Hummer!" The class giggled.

"It's Hummel, ma'am" said Kurt.

"Ya ya ya, just go." Ms. Moranto hates being corrected, but she was also wrong quite a bit.

Kurt walked down the hallway feeling anxious, worried he didn't look right. His hair was kinda messed up, but he didn't know what this was about...so he didn't really care. As he rounded a corner her saw his friend, Mike, and smiled, he smiled back and said hi. Kurt went in the bathroom for a bit to fix his hair and stuff, he's too self-conscious for his own good.

When Kurt got to his locker, Blaine was holding roses and something behind his back.

"Uh…...huh-huh-huh…..Wh-what's this about." whispered Kurt.

"You know….." said Blaine "I've been thinking about this for awhile….and I had to talk about this with my parents and close friends, and who gives a fuck if Kitty says, she's a bitch, but this has been bothering me for quite some time now and I just wanna get it off my chest. Kurt, I love you, will you-"

"Blaine, are you serious?!" Kurt interrupted Blaine

"Kurt! Let me finish!" said Blaine. "Will you….um….will you..well…..Marry Me?" Just then, Blaine pulled out a little black box and opened it. It was a diamond ring from Jared.

"Y-yes…..yes!" Kurt's voice shook. He started to cry and then Blaine embraced him into a whole bucket-full of hugs and and smiles and giggles.

Just then the Glee club started to sing and dance, and people came out of lockers and around corners, applauding.

After that, Kurt and Blaine put on their scarves and jackets along with the rest of the Glee club and ditched the rest of the day. They all went to the Lima Bean for some celebratory coffee with the Glee club, and later that night, Kurt and Blaine shared their first night together.

_God….I love my life, I wouldn't change it one bit._

**TO BE CONT'D...**


End file.
